


Look Too Closely

by sunshinias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Violence, minor jenle, no actual death occurs though, past renmin, the tags make this seem hardcore but it's just slightly scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinias/pseuds/sunshinias
Summary: Maybe all the ghosthunting has messed with Renjun's normalcy meter too much, but Renjun swears something's off about Chenle recently. He can’t be the only one who notices, right?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	Look Too Closely

Renjun is woken from his nap by his door banging open. Bright artificial light bursts into the room, followed by Donghyuck – his roommate.

"Renjun, you _have_ to come with us next–” Donghyuck takes in Renjun’s bleary expression and his excitement melts into a pout. “Are you _still_ moping?”

“No,” Renjun says, short.

Donghyuck sighs. “Come on, it’s been two weeks,” he says. “You can’t stay in your room forever.” He flops onto Renjun’s bed and pulls Renjun into a backhug, resting his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. “Come ghosthunting with us. You’ll feel better.”

“Ghosthunting is what got me into this situation to start with,” Renjun bites.

“What got you into this situation is a scaredy-cat ex who couldn’t handle you having hobbies that didn’t include him,” Donghyuck argues. “And look – he’s winning! He didn’t want you to go ghosthunting, and now you aren’t.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Renjun says, ducking forward to knock Donghyuck off his back.

Donghyuck reels him back in. “Fine. But let’s do _something_ – a movie, or anything. You need to get over him.” 

* * *

* * *

“Move,” Chenle says, pushing a leg between Renjun and Jeno. Donghyuck has managed to rope Jeno and Chenle into a movie night, somehow. Renjun has a sneaking suspicion he’d used Renjun’s misery as a selling point, but he doesn’t want to ask and have it confirmed. 

“Why? Can’t you sit on the other side?”

“You know why,” Chenle whines, giving Renjun a look. His eyes dart briefly to Jeno. “I want to sit _here.”_

A selfish part of Renjun wants to deny Chenle – his own love life is in tatters, so why should Chenle get what he wants? – but he pushes it aside. “Whatever,” he says, scooting over to give Chenle room.

Chenle sits down, grinning, his leg touching Jeno’s even though there’s plenty of room. Renjun rolls his eyes.

* * *

“How was your ghosthunting, by the way?” Jeno asks, once the movie’s over and they’ve moved on to normal conversation.

Chenle positively lights up. “It was so fun! There were these cool statues outside that one door that only Renjun could open, and they had some sort of puzzle in them – Donghyuck and I solved them.”

Donghyuck smirks. “They were complicated but – _tch_ – we figured them out pretty easily.”

“Jeno, you _have_ to come with us next time!” Chenle says.

“Ah...” Jeno looks sheepish. “Sorry, I promised Jaemin I wouldn't.”

Renjun sees, out of the corner of his eye, Chenle and Donghyuck freezing, and Donghyuck's eyes going wide.

Renjun sinks into his seat. “Right.”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “I didn't mean–”

“Whatever, it doesn't matter.” Renjun stands abruptly. “I'm going to bed.”

* * *

* * *

Chenle has been practically running around his apartment, intermittently pausing to dance with happiness, for what feels like ten minutes. Renjun’s patience is wearing thin.

“Chenle,” he says. “If you don’t tell me what happened I’m going to leave.”

Chenle skids to a stop in front of Renjun. “Jeno and I are having lunch!” he says, giddy.

“Don’t you have lunch with him all the time?” Renjun asks.

“Yeah, but this time it’s _lunch_ lunch,” Chenle says, grinning from ear to ear. “A lunch _date.”_

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Chenle pouts. “Yes!” He turns his back on Renjun dramatically, and then ducks his head. After a momentary pause, he continues, “Anyway. You should come to the ghost house.”

It’s such a bizarre change of topic that it almost gives Renjun whiplash. “No, thanks.”

Chenle turns back to look at Renjun, scowling. “Why not?”

"Hang on, are you wearing contacts?" Renjun asks, staring into a pair of icy blue eyes.

Chenle blinks, seemingly confused. 

“Your eyes are blue,” Renjun points out.

"...Oh. Right."

Renjun snickers. “Is this because Jeno said he liked people with blue eyes?”

“...No.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Sure, okay, deny it.”

Chenle frowns at him, but doesn’t try to deny it further.

"They're kind of creepy," Renjun says. "You look like, I don't know, you're gonna steal my soul or something."

“I’m not,” Chenle says seriously, seeming annoyed.

“...okay,” Renjun says, feeling an uncomfortable prickling under his skin.

Chenle abruptly starts talking about something else, and Renjun decides to let it go. Clearly he's made Chenle uncomfortable.

* * *

* * *

Renjun is on his bed reading a book when his door bursts open. He jerks, startled, then looks up to glare at the intruder.

"Renjun," Chenle whines. "Come ghosthunting with me."

Renjun makes a face. "No."

"Come on," Chenle says.

“I said no, Chenle,” Renjun says firmly. “I don’t want to do that right now.”

Rage flashes across Chenle’s face. "You're so boring," Chenle spits, icy eyes narrowed into a glare. Renjun jerks back in surprise. "Ever since Jaemin dumped you you haven't been any fun anymore. Did he take all the fun with him or is that why he ditched you in the first place? Were you too much of a killjoy for him?"

Renjun clenches his hands into fists, rising from the bed. "Get out."

"Oh, come on," Chenle says. "You know I’m right."

"You’ve gotten too obsessed with your stupid ghosts to even be my friend anymore," Renjun snaps. His words are too much an echo, and he steps back, startled.

* * *

_"Because it scares me!” Jaemin shouts, voice shaking as much as he is. “I’ve told you, I can’t even sleep when you’re doing this!”_

_“And I don’t understand why!” Renjun yells back._ _“It’s not dangerous – you’re being completely irrational!”_

_“You don’t know that,” Jaemin pleads. “You can’t feel what I do–”_

_“That’s because what you feel isn’t_ real!”

 _Jaemin reels back, expression a mix of anguish and anger. “You don’t even care what I think, do you? You’re obsessed with that place – you care more about running around with dangerous ghosts than your own_ boyfriend.”

* * *

Chenle advances on Renjun. “No, you’ve gotten too uptight to be _my_ friend,” he hisses.

A shudder runs through Renjun, some sort of jamais vu rendering Chenle unrecognizable for a moment. “Get the fuck out of my house,” he says, voice much braver than he feels.

For a moment Renjun thinks Chenle will refuse to leave – attack Renjun like some wild animal – but then Chenle turns heel and yanks the door open, shutting it behind him with a slam.

Renjun sinks to the floor, trembling and confused. He hugs his knees to his chest. “I’m so sorry, Jaemin,” he whispers, not even sure why he’s saying it.

* * *

* * *

**14 New Messages From: Chenle**

_[11:34]_

_history is such a stupid class_

_my teacher gives us way too much homework_

_we just had an essay last WEEK and now we have another one??_

_[12:16]_

_can we schedule tea? i have to do this essay and i can’t focus_

_[12:39]_

_renjun????_

_respondez-s'il-vous-plait_

_[3:42]_

_nvm_

_did my essay with jeno instead since you didn't respond_

_can we do tea anyway though i have to ramble about things_

_namely jeno LOL_

_[6:13]_

_renjun?_

_are you mad at me or something? why are you ignoring me?_

_[6:54]_

_hey... it's not nice to ghost people?_

_if you're mad at me you can at least tell me what i did_

**[7:03]**

**are you really gonna pretend like you don't know?**

_[7:09]_

_literally not pretending_

_i have no idea_

**[7:18]**

**you rubbed my break up in my face. don't really feel like talking to you after that.**

_[7:21]_

_?_

_when did i do that_

**[7:22]**

**you literally said i was no fun after jaemin broke up with me and said that must be why he left.**

**just because i didn’t want to go ghosthunting with you.**

_[7:22]_

_i definitely never said that??? i would remember doing that_

_maybe someone stole my phone and did it instead?_

**[7:22]**

**you said it right to my fucking face. stop acting like an idiot**

_[7:25]_

_come on i'd never say something like that._

_i know you're sensitive about jaemin why would i make fun of you for that?_

**[7:25]**

**idk. you tell me**

_[7:26]_

_are you sure you didn't dream this up?_

_[7:41]_

_if i really said something like that then i’m sorry i hurt you._

_but i genuinely don’t remember saying anything like that so..._

_forgive me?_

**[8:19]**

**okay**

**i guess i might have dreamed it after all idk**

_[8:24]_

_ >:( _

_don't ghost me next time._

* * *

* * *

The next few days are uneventful – at least, Chenle doesn't act so out-of-character again. Renjun asks Donghyuck if he's noticed anything off, but Donghyuck has no idea what he's talking about, so Renjun concludes that it really was just a very realistic dream and drops it.

Or, well.

He would, if Chenle would stop trying to drag him off ghosthunting every chance he gets.

“I don’t want to go ghosthunting,” Renjun snaps for the third time this hour. “Stop asking.”

Chenle's face scrunches in irritation. “Renjun–”

"How was your date with Jeno, by the way?"

"What?" Chenle's voice is flat.

"Didn't you have lunch with Jeno earlier? How did it go?"

"We ate lunch. It wasn't a date."

"Really? Because..." Renjun lowers his voice to a whisper and continues in a teasing tone, "Jeno said it was."

“I don't care.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? I basically just told you that Jeno likes you and you're going to pretend–”

“I don't _care_ about Jeno,” Chenle snaps. “Look, if you won't go to the ghost house, then there's no point to me being here.”

With that, Chenle turns heel and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

* * *

Chenle’s on Renjun’s bed when Renjun gets home the next day, flopped onto his back like a starfish.

Renjun frowns at him, unimpressed. “Are you here to beg me to go ghosthunting again?”

“No.” Chenle sounds tired and small.

Renjun observes him for a moment, letting the silence settle between them. “What’s up with you nowadays?”

Chenle sits up, eyes wide and shifty. “What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been really volatile lately, and you acted like you don't care about Jeno, and–” Renjun stops midway. “Right, you don’t remember any of that, do you? How do you keep forgetting everything when it’s convenient?”

“I don’t know,” Chenle says, wilting under Renjun’s harsh gaze. “Or, well...” He lets his words drift off.

“No, tell me,” Renjun presses.

"It's crazy," Chenle mumbles.

"I want to know anyway," Renjun says.

Chenle looks away – actually _trembling_ – so Renjun catches Chenle’s head and tilts it up until he can look into Chenle’s nervous brown eyes. 

"It's okay," Renjun says. "I won't make fun."

"Okay," Chenle says timidly, sliding away from Renjun's hand. "It’s just – I know you don’t like to talk about this after what happened with Jaemin, but I need to, so." Chenle sighs. "The ghosthunting – it’s all supposed to be for fun, right? Like we don’t actually believe anything ghostly is out to get us. But... I think that maybe it’s all real, because..."

Chenle hesitates.

“Because what?” Renjun prompts, leaning in.

“There were statues outside that room,” Chenle says in a rush. “and Donghyuck and I opened them. And I think we let something _out,_ like–”

His words slam to an abrupt halt, and his body slumps forward, head down, hair hanging in front of his eyes.

“Chenle?” Renjun shakes Chenle’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Chenle lifts his head back up woozily. “I’m fine. I just felt... cold.”

“What were you going to say?” Renjun asks. “You let something out?”

“Nevermind,” Chenle says evenly.

"What?" Renjun asks. "Tell me, Chenle."

"I said _nevermind,"_ Chenle snaps, flashing with uncharacteristic white-hot anger.

Renjun jerks back in surprise. "...Sorry," he says. "I'm... I'm just worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine," Chenle says. _"Okay?"_

"Okay.” Renjun’s voice is small. “I’m s–” He freezes. “Your eyes are blue,” he says, almost to himself. “Why are your eyes blue?”

“I’m wearing contacts,” Chenle says.

“When? Your eyes were brown just now – I didn’t see you put them in.”

Chenle stares at him for a moment, oddly frozen.

“Chenle–”

Chenle springs up from his chair, hands outstretched, and then Renjun is on the ground, back pressed painfully into his fallen chair, Chenle’s weight nearly suffocating him. He stares into Chenle’s cold eyes for one shocked moment, and then Chenle’s hands are around Renjun’s neck.

Renjun reaches for Chenle's hands, trying to pry them off, but Chenle’s grip only tightens, and Renjun begins to thrash as his airflow is cut off. He throws his fists out and connects with Chenle’s jaw, sending Chenle reeling away with an inhuman screech.

Renjun stumbles to his feet, gasping in air, shielding his throat with one hand. Head spinning, Renjun spots the door and rushes for it, but suddenly he’s jerked back by his ankle, catching himself on his arms as he hits the floor. He kicks out with his free foot – feels it hit soft flesh – and scrambles forward, risking a glance back as he moves to see Chenle stunned momentarily, blood dripping from his nose.

Renjun’s head smacks into something, and he feels forward almost blindly to find the culprit – a chair leg. He hauls himself up, clutching onto the pillars in the back of the chair for support. As Chenle rises to his feet again, Renjun backs against the wall, inching towards the door, but Chenle must see his plan because he moves - so smooth he’s almost gliding - to stand between them.

Chenle advances on him, and Renjun tightens his fists on the chair – the pillars snap with a jarring _thwack,_ and Renjun is left holding the splintered wooden bar. He looks down at it briefly – the edges are fractured but the bar is sturdy.

Renjun looks from the bar to Chenle, who is now within range, and sees only one option. “I’m sorry,” he says, and swings.

The bar hits Chenle hard in the shoulder, and Chenle reels. Renjun hits him again – on his raised arm – again – across his hip – again – the back of his knee. Then Chenle is on the ground, hands raised to block the blows, and Renjun dodges them, landing a hit on Chenle’s ribs. He hears a crack and repeats the blow – this time a very human-sounding scream accompanies it.

Renjun shuts his eyes against the sound, swinging blindly again, tears hot against his eyes.

“Renjun, _s-stop!”_

Chenle’s fractured voice jars Renjun, and he looks down, shoulders shaking, and is met with Chenle’s brown eyes, wide and teary. There’s blood on Chenle’s lip and dripping from his nose, and he cowers, shrinking into the floor.

“Please,” Chenle whimpers, trembling, hands lowering to shield his abdomen – there’s blood there too, seeping through a tear in Chenle’s shirt – and Renjun knows it’s a trick, knows that whatever demon is holding Chenle will be back the moment Renjun lets his guard down, that his sweet Chenle is not really broken on the ground in front of him–

But he can’t.

He can’t do it.

He flings the wooden bar into the corner and runs for the door, yanking it open and bolting down the hall as he hears it slam shut behind him. He looks back only once – when he reaches the top of the stairs – and sees no-one behind him.

* * *

Renjun finds his way home, somehow. He can’t even remember the journey here - it’s all a blur of greys and blaring colors, stumbling between running and catching falls on concrete sidewalks.

Renjun reaches for his key, but can’t find it – he must have lost it somewhere along the way. He knocks instead, once, twice, and then has no energy for more.

The door opens and Donghyuck peeks his head around it.

 _“Renjun?”_ Donghyuck gasps, opening the door wider. “What happened?”

Renjun tries to speak, but as soon as he opens his mouth reality crashes over him, and he bursts into tears, stumbling forward into Donghyuck’s arms.

“What happened?” Donghyuck repeats, pulling Renjun into the room. The door closes behind him with a click.

“He’s _gone,”_ Renjun wails. “I didn’t– I should have–” His words blur into meaningless sobs.

“Who?” Donghyuck says wildly. “What are you talking about?”

Renjun shakes his head, burying his cries in Donghyuck’s shoulder. After a moment Donghyuck starts to edge backward, and Renjun stumbles after him, still clinging, until they stop and Donghyuck pulls him down onto the couch.

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck murmurs, combing through Renjun’s hair. “Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be okay.”

Renjun doesn’t know how much time is lost like that, curled against Donghyuck, sobbing his heart out, Donghyuck peppering him with soothing words and touches until his cries have faded to mere tears.

“Renjun?” Donghyuck ventures after the silence has stretched for a moment.

Renjun pulls away from Donghyuck, wiping his wet face on his sleeve.

“What happened?” Donghyuck asks again.

Renjun takes a shuddering breath and tries to gather his thoughts into something comprehensible. “Um. Well, I – I don’t know if you’ll even believe me.”

“I will,” Donghyuck promises him. “I don’t see why you'd lie to me.”

“Okay,” Renjun says quietly, pausing briefly before he continues. “I was– I was with Chenle, and, um. Well, he said something about ghosts, and making a mistake, um–”

Emotion overtakes Renjun’s voice again. Donghyuck ducks down to avoid looking at Renjun, and then he’s pulling Renjun back into his arms – though more stiffly than before.

“Go on.”

“He was going to tell me more, I think, but–” Renjun chokes back a gasp, voice rising. “Then he, I don’t know, fainted and this– this thing got to him, and it– it had these awful blue eyes, and then Chenle – he, the– the thing – _attacked me,_ and– and I tried to get away but it got in the way and I _hit him,_ and I didn’t stop, and he was _screaming,_ but I didn’t– I think he’s _dead._ I–” Renjun sobs into his hand. _“Chenle.”_

“It’s okay now, Renjun,” Donghyuck says evenly. “You’re safe now.”

Renjun looks up, blinking away tears, vision clearing slowly.

Donghyuck’s eyes are icy blue.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunshinias) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinias)


End file.
